


Never Enough

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [11]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And Kenny's back to reassure him some more, And murder plots, Because f-ing Gedo, But more cuddling snuggling and kissing, Dorks in Love, Fudging Kenta!!!, I'm pretty sure the majority of the fandom wants to murder Gedo now, Kota is so done, M/M, MORE Wrestle Kingdom 14 Spoilers!!!, Night Two!, No showers this time!, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Post Wrestle Kingdom Night Two. Sequel to It's Not Over.“It wasn’t enough. It’s never enough. What makes you think I can do it?”“Because I know you. Because you won’t stop until you have that title. Because you’re Kota Fucking Ibushi, and you’ll fight until your last breath to take what’s yours.”
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Never Enough

Never Enough 

A/N: Wrestle Kingdom. Was. AWESOME!!! Night 2? Pissed a lot of people off, including me, and broke my heart. I could rant. My Twitter timeline and feed can attest to that. I  **should** be finishing up the last few paragraphs of the next chapter of my Shadow of War/LotR X-over fic, but WRESTLE KINGDOM JUST F-ING HAPPENED AND I’M NOT OKAY!!! Ahem. Until then… Golden Lovers fic. LIJ fic. Some others eventually. I’ll just… Leave this here as I blast Tetsuya Naito’s theme through my headphones… 

  
  


Kota vaguely remembered Kenny helping him grab his stuff and loading them into his rental. He also vaguely remembered Gedo and Jay, working perfectly together to screw him out of a fair fight. Even in his violent headspace, he could only endure so much, and a chairshot to the head followed by brass knuckles were no joke. Currently he was sat on the edge of his hotel bed—and when had Kenny opened the door?—Kenny carefully taking off his gear for him, expression devastated and concerned, with a hint of anger behind his eyes. Kota… Didn’t really feel anything. So much had transpired over the last two days, so much tragedy and heartbreak, failure. He was just… Done.

Kota startled out of his thoughts as Kenny’s fingers stroked his hips gently, thumbs slipped just under the waistband of his tights. Kota raised his hips up and Kenny slid the last of his gear off, tights and underwear joining his kick pads and socks in a heap on the floor. Kenny held his face into his hands gently, trying to get Kota to meet his eyes. When he did, Kenny gasped at the blank expression Kota was giving him, and Kota sighed, leaning his forehead against Kenny’s.

“Ibu-tan?” Just like last night Kenny was worried about him, and Kota hummed in response.

“Lay down with me?” he asked quietly, hands sliding under Kenny’s t-shirt and resting on his chest. Kenny nodded after a moment of hesitation, stripping down and snuggling into Kota’s side, much like he had the previous night. Kota leaned into him, burying his face in Kenny’s hair, hugging him closer. Kenny pressed a kiss to his jaw, and Kota sighed again. “Why do I feel like no matter how hard I try, it never seems to be enough?”

“You’ll have your moment,” Kenny assured him.

“When?” Kota demanded to know. “I have only ever done what I’ve been asked and then some. I’ve pledged my loyalty to the company. I’ve proved time and time again I have what it takes. What am I doing wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kenny told him, pulling back, Kota meeting his eyes. “Okada is Okada, the double gold was Naito’s moment, his idea originally, and you know how Gedo feels about Jay.” Kota closed his eyes, turning his face away. “None of them are Kota Ibushi. None of them have as much heart, as much drive, as much talent and spirit and love as you when you step into that ring.” Kota didn’t reply, frowning. “Besides, someone has to take the belts off of Naito.” Kota scoffed.

“I thought Kenta made it clear he was challenging first?” Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Naito wouldn’t drop the titles without a fight. Kenta doesn’t have what it takes, doesn’t want it enough, no matter how talented and hungry he is.” Kota looked to him tiredly.

“I wanted it, more than anyone except for maybe Naito himself! And where did that get me? Two straight losses in the Tokyo Dome, to the two people I didn’t want to lose to.” He shook his head. “It wasn’t enough. It’s  **never** enough. What makes you think I can do it?” 

“Because I know you. Because you won’t stop until you have that title. Because you’re Kota Fucking Ibushi, and you’ll fight until your last breath to take what’s yours.” Kenny saw Kota’s blank, unreadable mask crumble, eyes softening, exhaustion settling in.

“I can’t get any lower,” Kota told him shakily. “How am I going to get back in the title picture?”

“By doing what you do best: proving the haters and doubters wrong by kicking the ever living shit out of everyone.”  **That** got a smile out of Kota, and Kenny sighed in relief, grinning, kissing his cheek. “ _ There’s _ my Ibu-tan.” Kota felt his heart flutter at that, capturing Kenny’s lips briefly, laying his head on Kenny’s shoulder when he pulled away.

“ **_After_ ** I get my hands on Gedo,” Kota told him, a cold, killer smile taking over his face, eyes fiery and fierce. Kenny chuckled lowly, equally as pissed and impatient.

“Definitely.” It wasn’t the best start to a new year, and Kota couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so disappointed with himself, but Kenny’s words came to mind and his smile softened again. He had nowhere to go but up, and one day he’d seize his moment.

**_After_ ** he murdered Gedo.

Closing A/N: Yup. That about sums it up, I think.


End file.
